


Student life

by isloveequal



Series: This is [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloveequal/pseuds/isloveequal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes to college. Derek is his boyfriend. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Student life

1.

Stiles is in college and things are going real good. He lives in one of the newest dorm, which is made of small apartments with 3 or 4 students living together, which means he gets his own room. Then, there is a shared bathroom, a kitchen, and even a tiny living room. The dorm is also situated right on campus and is only a stone's throw away from the dining hall, the gym, and the building where most of his classes take place. His two dormates (flatmates ?) Jake and Dustin are cool too, Jake in a typical fratboy kind of way (eventhough Caltech doesn't have any frats, they have Houses, like in HP, how cool is that ?!) and Dustin in a pothead kind of way (which is why Stiles has to, shamefully, admit he was surprised when he found out the guy was planning to major in Business Economics & Management and not in like, Chemistry or Biology). They get along very well though, Jake inviting them to his crazy Houses parties (how he managed to make buddy buddy with so many upperclassmen from so many different Houses in such a short amount of time is still a mystery) and Dustin sharing his weed with them more often than not. The three of them also get into some pretty intense xbox competitions and Stiles couldn't have hoped for better people to live with his first year of college. They don't hang out that much outside of the dorms and the parties Jake regularly drag them to, but they have fun when they do.

So yeah, Stiles is living the life, enjoying the college experience to the fullest (or as much as he can with all the studying he has to do) but that doesn't mean he doesn't miss home, and more exactly Scott (who decided to stay in Beacon Hills to keep working as Deaton's assistant) and his dad. And okay, _Derek_ too. In fact, if he's being completely honest with himself, he misses Derek the most. Except Derek isn't in Beacon Hills. After 2 years at UC Davis, Derek just transfered to Stanford where he is studying Building Engineering and Architectural Design. Because in addition to being burning hot, Stiles' boyfriend is also smart as fuck. Not that Stiles himself has anything to be ashamed of, after all, he got accepted into California Institute of Technology where he plans to major in Computer Science and minor in Classical Mythology (yeah, it doesn't really go together but Stiles is a free spirit okay). Oh, and Stiles might also have taken a class called The Science Fiction Film just because it sounded like it would be awesome (it is). He had only applied to universities in California because he didn't want to go too far away from home. He got accepted to all of them but decided on Cal Tech because it seemed to offer fantastic research opportunities, and he liked its computer science program the best. Also the scholarship they offered him was fucking great, aka _full ride_. The decision hadn't been easy though, he had longly hesitated between Berkeley and Stanford as well. Berkeley because he knew his mom _had wanted_ to go there, and Stanford because Derek _is_ there. He had almost chosen Stanford, but after a lenghty discussion with both Derek and his dad he had recognized that the main reason he wanted to go there was Derek, while he really liked Cal Tech's program a lot more (also : full ride yay).

He doesn't regret his choice, Cal Tech really _is_ awesome, but studying at the same university as Derek would have made it easier for them to manage their relationship. As it is, they take turns driving to the other' school every other week-end. It's a 5 to 6 hours drive depending on traffic, but spending the week-end with his boyfriend is totally worth it according to Stiles (he's pretty sure Derek agrees). Plus they got to explore San Francisco, San José and Los Angeles together. They plan to go to Santa Cruz the next time Stiles visit Derek. Phone/skype sex also helps a lot. Not that it always happens, just talking and seeing each other's faces is enough most of the time but well, they must not be hormonal teenagers anymore but they still have their needs.

Sometimes they drive back to Beacon Hills together, usually in Derek's car since Stiles' jeep is getting old(er) and he tries to go easy on her. They usually meet in Stanford so Stiles still has to drive there but it makes more sense than Derek driving all the way down to pick Stiles up and then driving back north again (or worse, leave his car at Stiles' just so they can drive the jeep to BH) since Stanford is so much closer to Beacon Hills than Pasadena. However, it always makes Derek look extra smug when Stiles agrees they take his car, which is kind of cute. So far they've only done it twice, once for Stiles' dad's birthday in November, and the second time for Christmas and winter break. It's January now, and they're both back in school. They celebrated New Year's Eve together with their friends in Beacon Hills and Derek and him kissed at midnight. It was a very good way to start the year, as usual. The second semester is off to a flying start and while Stiles' new classes are interesting and he is glad to see his college friends again he feels a little melancholic. Mostly, he misses Derek... _already_.

It's only been a week but he's kind of moping. They spent the whole break living in each other's pockets so getting used to the distance again, not seeing each other every day or whenever they want to, it's harder than Stiles remembered. His friends noticed of course, including Jake and Dustin who keep trying to distract him, the former with more parties and the latter with more weed. Needless to say it isn't really working.

“Dude, just ask your boyfriend to come see you this week-end. Or go see him, whatever. Just stop being so...you know. You are making me depressed, _me_ , depressed !” Jake exclaims on Friday evening.

“I can't just ask him to drive all the way down just because I'm feeling a little bit under the weather. Anyway, it's already 5pm, even if he leaves now he'll get here around 10pm at best and I don't want him to be on the road that late. And I can't go either because I'm broke and I don't have enough money for gas.”

“Yeah, but didn't you tell me that you won't be able to see him the next two week-ends because he has some kind of competition ?”

“Baseball tournament next week-end, yeah. And the one after that he's going to Sillicon Valey with one of his class. That lucky bastard, I should be the one going there, I'm the future Computer Science major !”

“Don't worry, he's probably only going to visit boring architecture stuff.”

“Thanks man, you're a real friend.”

“I know, that's why you should listen to me and call him. He'll drop everything and come if you ask him to.”

“As if.” Stiles scoffs.

“I've only met the guy like three times and I can see he's crazy about you. Poor dude.”

“Hey ! What do you mean “ _poor_ ” !” Stiles fake gasps. “What's that supposed to mean ?! I'm a fucking catch okay !”

“You're something.” Jake laughs.

“Fuck you, I'm calling him. Don't complain about it when we're having _very loud sex all night long_ !” Stiles says, sing songing the last part as he gets up from the couch and heads for the privacy of his room to make his phone call. Behind him, he hears Jake groan in despair and he lets out an evil cackle before firmly closing the door of his room and reaching for his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Boom. I don't know, what do you think ?


End file.
